


Dream of Wonderland

by v_l_NightLight_l_v



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Night Raven College (Twisted-Wonderland), Only one chapter tho, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_l_NightLight_l_v/pseuds/v_l_NightLight_l_v
Summary: He ran, to where? He doesn't know.What lies ahead, what it will bring.Following the rabbit to the depths below."Come with me, and I'll show you a true happy ending."Shrieks of crows, of mirrors and magic.To leave behind a life so tragic.Of blood and guts, and flames of war.It seems this life doesn't stems that far.(if this isn't your cup of tea, then don't read)(if any cc mentions discomfort in Fanfics like these, I'll delete it immediately)
Relationships: None
Kudos: 27





	1. And So He Ran

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, I'm just indulging in crossover fics lmao.  
> This fic is basically Twisted Wonderland, but the MC is Tommyinnit bc he's the cc I watch the most. 
> 
> Story setting takes place during Tommy's exile escape (so around December) and twst entrance ceremony seems to happen during September 
> 
> Please don't share this with any cc for I will immediately shut down

He sat there, contemplating on whether he should just do it, end it all, right then and there.

He should've just listened to Dream, he shouldn't have hidden his items, what kind of friend hide stuff from each other, friends are supposed to trust each other.

But friends don't typically hit each other do they? Then again it was for his own good, right? He did something wrong, he gets punished for it, it's simple. 

But now here he is, sitting idly on his little tower, ready to end it right then and there. No one visited him, Logstedshire all blown up with only craters of what it once was, his only visitor, _his best friend_ , left him alone, no one by his side, no one to watch over him.

.... 

.... 

.... 

Watch..... Is that what he's been doing? He wasn't here to be friends with him, he was here to watch him, to break his spirit, **to put him under his control!**

And so, with his newfound determination, he falls into the waters nearby.

He may have only one life left, but will make sure that he gets to choose his destiny. 

"Look out world, because Tommyinnit **is back**!" 


	2. Down The Rabbit Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bunny, little bunny  
> Don't run away  
> Little bunny, little bunny  
> From a land far away
> 
> Magic mirror, magic mirror  
> With torches lit in green  
> Magic mirror, magic mirror  
> And a world none has seen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still trying to figure out how ao3 works so chapters are mostly going to be short

It was cold, so cold, Tommy knew. And he kept walking, hoping for shelter. 

Clothes all tattered and torn from months unend, footwear all gone leaving only the uncomfortable feeling of the ground and it's decoration, hair was all but tidy and clean, twigs, dirt, and some amount of blood hide away what could have reflected the golden sun.

Skin painted in blood and bruises, sprinkled with ash and dirt, and finally wrapped up in bandages. And the cold shall be the finishing part of this piece.

Clinging to a tree for his stability, he took a short rest. Stomach growling, after months of little to no food in exile, the last bit of chicken he has are the only thing that keeps him satiated. 

He devours it, yet it wasn't enough. 

Funny, just hours ago he was sure of showing ~~his~~ ~~friend~~ him that he won't be able to turn him into his loyal dog, and here he is, sitting by the tree with no food or ability to fend for himself. How pathetic.

At least the harsh blizzard will wrap him up in its freezing blanket. At least the wild animals would have left nothing but bones. 

Anything seems more welcoming than having his final breath be handed to _him_.

Then a rustling can be heard from the bush nearby, and out a little rabbit carrying..... a music disc?

The pattern on the rabbit is not what you usually see in cold biomes like the tundra and how it takes ahold of a music disc isn't important right now. Right now, he needs food.

Stabilizing himself to get up the rabbit turns to look at him, giving him a better look at the disc it's carrying. 

It wasn't any disc, it's a Cat disc.

And it wasn't any Cat disc either, it was **his Cat disc**.

How the rabbit got the disc from Bad, Skeppy, fuckin' nether or even _him_. It doesn't matter, all that matters is that if he gets the rabbit, he'll be killing two birds with one stone.

Food and his treasure.

So he chases after the rabbit and the rabbit ran. 

It takes no professional to know that hunting for a rabbit is hard, but it doesn't mean that the pace that the rabbit is taking is odd. 

It looks like it's taking almost the same speed as how fast can Tommy currently reach. The rabbit is close enough so he can't lose it, and it is far enough so he can't catch it. As if the rabbit wanted him to follow. 

But Tommy is too preoccupied at getting his food and treasure to notice that, much like he is too preoccupied at chasing the rabbit to notice the throbbing pain in his legs.

They finally reach the rabbit's hideout and Tommy follows, finally getting shelter.

* * *

Entering the rabbit hole, he finally takes accountability of how odd everything is, the hole is large enough for a grown man to enter. 

He stumbled upon a metallic object, something that no ordinary rabbit would have kept. Then, something happened. 

Torches that's apparently on the sides of the cavern walls lit up in a color that he has not seen before: Green. 

He has seen torches alit in different colors before, soul torches, redstones. But never a green torch. 

He walks deeper into the cavern searching for the rabbit. He walks and he walks until he is met with neatly folded clothes. 

Sparing no time, he immediately changes from the uncomfortable torn clothes he was once known for to the cavern clothing. 

He took a look at the mirror that was conveniently placed next to the supposed robe. It was black, with purple serving as complementary all while adorned in golden patterns. Not heeding to the mess that is his head, he felt.... new.

And yet, his eyes still hasn't shown his energetic blue. 

The mirror suddenly turned dark leaving no reflection of his to be seen, and the same green flames bursts within the mirror, revealing a ghostly pale hand reaching out to him. 

Now, Tommy isn't the one to take a stranger's hand, but although unknown, the hand feels.... welcoming and gentle. Like it was calling to him and him only.

He hasn't felt gentleness in a long time, none during the war, none during Pogtopia, and none now. 

Though unfamiliar, he longs for the gentleness and safety the hand provided. 

And so he took it.

* * *

It was dark, he can't see anything, but he knows he's there.

Where is he? 

It feels solid like a box of abyss, and yet it doesn't.

He's supposedly floating but he feels like he's eternally falling deeper. 

But he knows one thing for sure.

He can't breathe. 

He feels like he's drowning and he feels like everything is burning up inside. 

He screams, he pleads, he begs, yet no sound comes out. 

Then everything just stops. 

Is he dead? Unconscious? Or neither and he just disassociated and is still very much suffering in the abyss? He doesn't know, all that he knows is that either way......

Everything is dark. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I was about to delete this but instead I didn't


	3. A Whole New World ft. A Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffins and mirrors  
> Gateway of worlds  
> You thought you had withered  
> As this world unfurls
> 
> A school for the dead?  
> A talking raccoon-cat?  
> A man of bird  
> What could go wrong with that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to stop procrastinating and stuff, but here's the third installment of the fic.
> 
> Just note that the third party narrative is leaning towards Tommy's perspective.
> 
> Also, advice on how to improve my writing is very much appreciated.warning for cursing because, duh, mild self hatred, and mentions of death

He wonders how long has it been…

Everything feels numb now…

So far the thing that's keeping him company is the sound of galloping horses and some form of a large luggage in a carriage…

Is that where he is? A carriage that does nothing but absolute torture? 

His eyes felt heavy, he was about to drift off again…

Until he heard a voice. 

**"For you, for them, for me, our time is running out."**

Running out? What does that even mean…? Who's them? Who's this voice telling him this? Why is he involved in this?

A faint sound of a growl and the faintest light of searing blue flame flash through his eyes. 

**"Take my** **hand, and never let go."**

* * *

The pain of the void seems to be gone, now where in the world is he? Probably dead from the snow and the whole void torture thing is to atone for his sins. 

His sins for being reckless. 

For being arrogant. 

For being selfish. 

~~For being him.~~

He then heard the sound of someone attempting to open up lid. 

'What the fuck? What was that noise?!' 

'...'

'Must be the luggage I heard that time…'

"Grrr… the lid is too heavy. Time for… my secret move!!" The smugness of this gremlin-like voice is already pissing him off, ~~maybe that's what everyone felt about him and his attitude~~.

Something he didn't expect happens. The dark void he is in is now suddenly alit in blue flames. His head fills with panic and the repeating mantra of 'what the fuck?!' in his head, ever increasing louder. 

The lid is now open. He is presented to a raccoon-cat-thing, it's ears ignited with the same blue flames that tried to burn him.

"okay, okay, gotta get…" It looks up towards him. 

"WAAAAAAAAH! WHY ARE YOU UP!?" Other than the fact that he was apparently stuck inside a luggage bag is beyond him, but asking why is he up awake is confusing, so he starts looking at his surroundings. 

Wait. 

Nevermind the fact that a talking raccoon-cat hybrid tried to burn him alive if he can say that.

HE WAS SURROUNDED BY FLOATING FUCKIN' COFFINS!!!

Not only he was in no doubt most definitely dead, a raccoon-cat tried to kill him twice over. It seem that both life and death hates him do they?

"Can't believe my death will be handed to a fucking raccoon." he deadpan. 

"Just who are you calling raccoon! I am the Great Grimm!" it- Grimm declares proudly.

'Doesn't seem great to me.' he snickers at his own thought. 

Although, Grimm seems fixated on his brand new robe he's wearing. 

"Hurry up and gimme those clothes!" it went and immediately tried to ambush him for his robe. Obviously he fought back because no way in Nether is he handing out something that is rightfully his to someone else.

Not again. 

"Gimme it! Otherwise…" demanding as ever, this little shit.

"I'll roast ya!" the aura it's sending is already a sign that he can't win this. Good things doesn't happen to heroes after all. 

"A new world and my fucking ass dump of a life is already taken away by a raccoon bitch boy, pogchamp…!" 'just kill me already…' and that stays in his head.

"I said I'm not a freaking raccoon!" he expected to be roasted right now, but ten seconds in is seems that Grimm is an all bark no bite type.

He took the opportunity to run from the 2'4 creature and flee to somewhere, anywhere, away from it.

He saw halls, classrooms, courtyards, and the library. Is this a school? Why would the dead needs education though? 

His legs were throbbing with pain, so was the chase with the rabbit real? His legs seemed to confirm it,the robes as well.

He took a stop to what seems to be a library, taking his breath he better put a reminder to not run for the next five days. He seems to be too focused on the pain on his legs to notice Grimm's arrival.

"Did you really think you'd get away from my nose? Dumb human!" this bitch. 

"Fuck you, I'm not dumb…!" He gritted through his teeth, if he was going to die, he's NOT going to be insulted by his killer.

"If you don't wanna get roasted, better hand over--" and out of nowhere, a sound of a whip caught both parties off guard. 

Grimm is now tied up, serves the little shit right. 

"Fgnaaa?! Ow! What is this cord?" does it matter? If it helps not getting bothered by the raccoon-cat, then so be it. 

"This is no mere cord," a new voice entered the conversion, "it is a lash of love" ew. Even Nightmare was a better name than whatever the fuck Lash of Love means. Sounds like something you would use in sex. 

"Ah, found you at last. Are you one of the new student?" ah, so he was right, this is a school. 

"So what if I am? 's not a big deal anyway." after all, how did he went from the literal tundra to a fucking school in the first place? 

"Watch your tone mister! And besides, you shouldn't do things like that!" he chastised.

"Do things like what?" he doesn't even know what is he supposed to do. 

"Leaving the Gate on your own!" oh, "Not only that, you have yet to tame your familiar which has broken a number of school rules!" even if it's the destruction of the world, he would never admit Grimm to be his familiar.

"Let me go! I'm not their freakin' familiar!" it snarled. "Feelings mutual then." 'bitch.' he left the last part out otherwise he would most likely be chastised again for ' _vulgar use of language_ '.

"Sure, sure, the rebellious ones always say things like that. Just quiet down for a moment." he then covered its mouth. He only scoffs at it. "Mmmghmmmm!" it's laughable honestly. 

The mister turn his eyes on him and just sighs with disappointment, as expected, everyone who met him does that. 

"My goodness. It's unprecedented for a new student to leave the Gate on their own." the mister complained. 

"Uuuuuugh… how impatient can you be?" complaining about his behavior, not surprised.

'Beats me.' he's not in the exact mood for conversations.

"The entrance ceremony is already well under way. Let's head to the Hall of Mirrors." he wonders how did he manages to be a new student here, or if he was lying and was going to kill him, though something about him is familiar…

"……… Gate…?" what gate honestly?

"It's the room you woke up with all the doors. All students who wish to attend this academy must pass through one of those doors to arrive here." so the coffins and mirrors are basically just a Nether portal with a goth aesthetic. "Normally, students wake up only after the door if open with a special key but…"

"Guess the cat woke me up early." he shrugs. "So in the end, the culprit appears to be this familiar." again, not his familiar, but yeah, "If you're going to bring it with you, you have to take responsibility and properly take care of it." not exactly useful information because no way in Nether is he taking care of that thing.

"... Oh my! Now isn't the time to be long winded. The entrance ceremony will soon come to a close. Let's get a move on."

He tried to get up, but the pain on his legs was still very much exists. "Fuck!" he falls back, Prime can't he do one simple task? "Language young man, though is seems that you have overexerted your leg movement capability… I guess I have to carry you as well…" the mister approaches.

He pushed back, "Hold up, I'm not going anywhere with you until I know about where the fuck am I and who the fuck are you exactly! …bitch" he feels like patting himself in the back for that last one.

"What's this? Are you still dazed?" dazed with what, his memory is perfectly fine! 

"It appears the teleportation magic has left you disoriented..." usually it leaves him with a little bit of pain, not memory loss, that would be--

 ~~… Ranboo.~~ Nevermind that. 

"I shall give you an explanation as we make our way there. For I am gracious." the mister picks him up and off they go to the ' _Mirror Chamber_ ' and some explanation on the way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poetry doesn't even make sense lmao


	4. A Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unforeseeable event  
> From centuries old  
> What was brought on accident  
> Magicless, young, and bold 
> 
> Home and pet  
> The risk he takes  
> But never forget  
> That You Were A Mistake

Here he is, getting carried by a man with a bird mask along with a raccoon-cat that tried to kill him earlier. 

They're in the courtyard for all of his knowledge, maybe, he wasn't familiar with school grounds, mostly due to homeschooling. 

Currently, he is focused on the weird feeling he has on his legs. Sure, the numbing pain he felt was from all the running and chasing, but he felt this searing pain every time he felt flesh making contact with fabric. 

The man coughs up an ' _ahem_ ' to get his attention. 

"This is 'Night Raven College'." so he's in college huh? Pogchamp.

"Those magicians blessed with a unique aptitude for magic gather from all over the world, here at the most prestigious magical academy in Twisted Wonderland." a wizardry school? He doesn't even know if he has magical prowess, let alone be a prodigy. 

But Twisted Wonderland…? So that's the name of the dimension it seems…

"And I'm the principal, appointed to take care of this academy by the board chairman, Dire Crowley." great. He just cursed at his very own headmaster in front of his face. Fantastic first impression Tommy.

"Only those magicians seen as worthy by the Dark Mirror can attend this school." headmaster Crowley continues. Is he worthy though? After all he has done nothing ~~but cause pain.~~

"Chosen ones use the Gate and are summoned here from around the world." chosen ones, oh how he grows to hate those words and its associates. Funny, how years of childhood dreams of many can be ruined by a single war and a speech.

"An Ebony carriage carrying a Gate should have gon to meet you as well." He doesn't remember an Ebony carriage, but he does remember sounds of galloping

"… I think I remember galloping horses…?" his voice was small and unsure, this has shocked him and him only. No one knows of who he was.

"The Ebony Carriage goes to welcome new students chosen by the Dark Mirror." What does this ' _Dark Mirror_ ' even see in him? "They are special carriages that carry the doors to the academy." Yes, we get that sir Crowley, carriages are special.

"The market decided long age that carriages are used to welcome people on special days." No duh, carriages has been used for for special things, from royal events to funerals. So it seems to make sense for funeral carriages to carry students to their ideal goth school. Though, what market? 

Grimm struggled to get its mouth uncovered and futile it may be, it tries. He almost forgot it existed for a while there.

 **"Come. Let's go to the entrance ceremony."** a sense of familiarity hits him in the head like a massive truck as they rushed to the entrance ceremony.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Mirror Chamber, hundreds of students herd around like sheep upon six peculiar individuals, and a tablet. 

A young boy, with hair red as the most beautiful redest of roses, looks at his surroundings and finally his own herd, "Is that all for the new student dorm assignments?" he ask the rhetorical question and donning a strictly posture, how adorable for a small guy. "Listen up, new students. Here in Heartslabyul, I am the rules. Break them and it's off with your head." He smiled darkly, perhaps it wasn't wise to assume ones character from stature. 

"...Uuugghh. The stuffy ceremony is finally over." groans a man with lion ears, from the looks of the sky, it seems to be taking place nearly midnight, so his complaints are quite justified. "We're going back to the dorm. Savanaclaw, follow me." Such straightforwardness from the lion hybrid is bearable, unlike the boy next door.

"To the new students, congratulations on entering this academy. Enjoy your life here to its fullest." The boy with glasses congratulates his herd. "As the dormitory leader of Octavinelle. I will support you to the best of my ability." he gives an assuring smile, a sugary, sickeningly sweet smile. From what was demonstrated by the rose boy, we should be wary of this one as well.

"By the way, where did the Dean go? He flew out right in the middle of the ceremony..." ask a man so beautiful you can't possibly take your eyes off of him, about the whereabouts of the headmaster. "Abandoning his post..." assumes the… tablet. Is he that busy that he couldn't be bothered to attend? Or was it a privacy problem? Nevermind that. "Did he get a stomachache or something?" A boy in a turban ask, genuinely concerned about the headmaster well-being, unlike the glasses boy who sugarcoat--

Then the headmaster in question barged into the room while carrying a blazing raccoon and another student just like them. 

"Not at all!" to what assumption he is answering they don't bother to know, perhaps both of them. 

The rose boy turned his head to them with an indifferent gaze "Ah, he's here"

"I cannot believe you all. We were missing one new student, so I went to find them." Crowley gave them a disappointed look. But can you blame them? In a sea of students, someone was bound to be forgotten, especially when they were outside of the chamber. 

Crowley then puts down the student and he immediately hisses in pain, what was this boy doing? Midnight jogging? How stupid. 

"You are the only one yet to be assigned a dormitory. I shall watch over the raccoon, step in front of the Dark Mirror." the raccoon in question struggle from his grasp, an untamed familiar? How irresponsible.

"Can you stand up, boy? Can you walk?" he questioned. "No shit, I'm not gonna crawl like a fucking beggar, old man!" the boy gritted his teeth. 

It seems that the boy rather receives audible and visible shock rather than the weird and mocking look he'll get if he let's the headmaster carry him all the way to the Dark Mirror, the lion hybrid is… almost impressed by this kid.

"he's definitely a savanaclaw…"

"i do think so too, i wouldn't imagine how i feel if he's sorted into heartslabyul…"

"if he was sorted into pomefiore, i will make sure he learns proper manners and etiquette!"

"and cursing the headmaster like that, why i would never!" 

"… ceh" 

Whispers from left and right about him leaves some sort of… untouchable feeling to him. Odd but not unwelcome.

The Dark Mirror looks almost exactly like the one in the rabbit cave, but instead of a hand **it's a porcelain mask.**

"State thy name." the mirror demanded 

Should he give his name? After all green and porcelain masks doesn't sit well with him. But, unlike ~~the mockingly uncanny simplicity his mask is~~ a mask he once knew, it was detailed, and the mirror can't touch him.

"....Tommy." there's no going back now.

Whispers of how his name doesn't sound 'Savanaclaw intimidating' well, guess what, fuck you, he bets that their name is stupider than his.

"The shape of thy soul is..." 

And they wait, someone is already groaning. 

"..."

Tension rises as the Mirror halted its answer, was he really that difficult to figure out or is he just ~~not worth it?~~ \--

"..."

Now this is just ridiculous, it's probably been just a minute or two, but his legs were shaky from the start, he feels he's going to collapse now.

"… I do not know."

Come again?

"Come again?" the headmaster speaks his thoughts as he collapse. From shock or pain, he doesn't know. 

"I sense not a spark of magic from this one..." of course, it doesn't matter, be it he's raised by people with high magic sensitivity, raised by hybrid of literal hell, he is still the simple human TommyInnit.

"The color, the shape, all are nothing." Don't need to state the obvious, he was-- no-- **is** nothing.

"Therefore, he is not suited for no dormitory." he shouldn't have put his hopes up, it's for sure no one wants him, he's not worth it, never was.

And oh Prime, he can feel the stares. The murmurs he hears, going from mockery to pity, mostly mockery, he doesn't need pity. He could feel it left and right. 

"An Ebony carriage would absolutely never go to meet someone who can't use magic!" headmaster states in absolute disbelief.

'I don't even remember a carriage, I just remember a cave and then darkness…' he wanted say, but the pain and shock rendered him speechless.

" In one hundred years, there has not been once been a mistake in student selection." Great, not only his arrival is a mistake, but a mistake that hardly happen, he's probably every mistake incarnate.

"So why in the world…" seems Crowley was too focused on the situation he found himself with this human child, that he does not notice the raccoon Grimm escaping his grasp.

"Mghmgh... Pah!" it approaches toward the center of the ceremony. 

"Then I'll take their place!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter? This fast? Yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Not much of a writer, but then I have a bazillion fanfic ideas.


End file.
